Truth Conquers All
by blondeshavemorefun
Summary: Isabella and her daughter Elle were killed in 2003. Yet sometimes there is more to the story than what's skimmed by the press... Now Bella is trying to juggle having a daughter to take care of and work and it doesn't help having player Edward as your boss
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

The flames enclosed around me, blocking my exit. I glanced around, terrified not only for my life, but also for my child's. What was I to do if Elle was injured? My grip tightened around her instinctively as threatening thoughts entered my mind. She was the only person I had, the only one I could confide in, even if she couldn't talk back, not yet at least.

I could hear the distant sound of sirens, and I hated the fact that my too attentive neighbours have called the fire brigade. They may be the only ones that could help me, but if I left through the front door, the neighbours would be suspicious and James would hear that I was indeed alive. There was only one thing to do.

There was only one other exit, and I wasn't even sure whether it too wasn't blocked by the fire. I clutched Elle to my chest, marvelling at how she seemed so peaceful as she slept, completely unaware of how close to death we currently were.

I started running up the stairs, side stepping the flames, narrowly missing them. Some of the wood seemed to break just after I had moved from it, and I shuddered to think what would have happened if I were on it.

The window stood untouched by flames, though they hovered dangerously close. I needed to move now, but I was two stories up, to jump was practically suicide! Even so, I tried to refrain myself from looking down, closing my eyes as I jumped.

It was almost odd; one moment there was ground beneath me, the next I was floating. It felt weird, and I opened my eyes to see how far I was, and then immediately wished I hadn't. I screamed – loudly, too – and the people crowded outside heard it. They probably thought I was still inside. It was then I landed. I could feel a jolt of pain in my leg, the crack as my ankle broke and I lay for the grassy surface of my garden. It hurt – badly, almost unbearably so but I had suffered so much more and I needed to go on, to continue.

I tried standing up, and gingerly put some weight onto my left leg. Not a good idea - I fell down again, though this time I withheld my scream. I crawled along, going as fast as I could with Elle in my arms. Perhaps I travelled for hours; it certainly felt like I'd travelled miles. I certainly didn't recognise my surroundings. My legs were caked with blood, soaking through my trousers and the scabs cracked every time I moved on. I could feel my ankle throbbing with pain, and I cursed myself for not taking pain killers with me – I should have known this would happen.

It was weird the fact that Elle seemed to be waking up now, her cries punctuating the silence of the night. I felt the maternal side of my mind screaming at me to help her, to calm her and sooth her into sleep once more. Another part however, felt the pain, the amount of blood that was leaving my body, the weariness, the sleepiness, how cosy the hard tarmac seemed to feel …

APOV

We stood in the waiting room, doing exactly what the purpose of it was – waiting. Perhaps the death room would be a better room for it. Constantly doctors were coming out of doors telling families whether their loved ones were going to make it. We didn't even know who this girl was, but we could feel a connection with her. My mom and dad stood on either side of me, each of them with an arm around my shoulders. Normally, I would have told them to stop it, but I just couldn't do it – I didn't have the strength.

I couldn't believe this had all started on a normal Tuesday morning. We were just sitting down to eat breakfast and my dad wanted me to get the paper. And on the doorstep, the paper was there alright, but also a young woman, her legs and part of her head cracked with blood just lay there, a baby in her pale arms. None of us knew what to do. We stayed frozen in shock until my mom ran inside and phoned the ambulance.

Which brought us here. It's funny how such a major event can be summarised in a few words. It's even stranger the fact that we didn't know who they were, or what they were doing, but we were already praying that they would survive.

Another doctor came out, dressed in scrubs and headed towards a young family. There was a young woman with two young boys standing next to her, about six or seven and a small baby girl is her arms. I couldn't see the father, but could already guess where he was – lying in a hospital bed dead, judging by the doctor's grim face. He spoke, and I saw their hopeful expressions change to one of despair. Tears ran down their faces, and the woman glanced desperately at her children, as if wondering how she was going to be able to take care of them on her own.

Another doctor came out, a female this time, slowly walked towards us. I was uncertain about whether it was good or bad news, considering the fact that she seemed to be hiding her emotions. "You're the Brandon's, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"We haven't been able to identify who they are yet. They both seem to be suffering from dehydration and the woman has some burns on her back and arms, as well as a broken ankle. Bruises are covering her body, and she's lost a lot of blood. The woman - she also has a head injury - and the doctor's aren't sure whether she's going to wake up. The baby's fine, we're feeding her on some formula and she should be okay. It's just the woman you would need to be worried about."

"So … would you say this sounds like a case of abuse, perhaps?"

"It's hard to say at the moment, but there are bruises on her arms which resemble fingers. It could be a case of long term abuse, but it might just be abuse on one occasion that caused her to run, or perhaps crawl it seems."

"How likely is it that she'll survive?"

"If I was to be honest with you, I would say it's a fifty, fifty chance. The surgeons are still working on her, but you can come and see the baby if you want."

… 3 weeks later …

It had been three weeks, and no sign of recovery had been made. Whoever the woman was, she was in a coma and none of us knew whether she was going to survive. The doctor's were pestering us about taking her off life support – they were sure she was brain dead. My dad had made a deal and if she didn't wake up in the next week, they would take her off life support whether we liked it or not.

I was so scared! I just could leave the hospital! I knew that I had missed so much school, that it would take forever to catch up, but I needed to be there for the woman even if she didn't know I was. Constantly, I prayed for her to wake up, and I slept in the chair next to her bed. I wasn't sure what to do but if she didn't make it, I knew I would feel like it was my fault for not seeing her soon enough.

Days past, and my worries grew more intense. If she didn't make it, her child would have no mother and I knew how it was like growing up without parents and I didn't want it to happen to a child as sweet as her.

It was the second last day and I was sitting by her bedside, stroking her hair as if that would convince her to wake up. Beside me, the monitor was beeping and I wondered how she was able to sleep through the noise. I held her hand hoping that she could feel that someone was there for her.

It was freaky what happened next. All of a sudden, her hand seemed to tighten around mine. Her grip was weak, but I felt it, her eye lids started to flutter as if she was having an internal battle to wake up. And then, she opened her eyes, looked around and … screamed.

I know, I was hoping for a better reaction. I didn't know that I looked that bad. I mean, I knew I hadn't exactly had any deodorant or a change of clothes or a good nights sleep, or really anything but still! But I couldn't be angry at her – when she was awake, she just looked even more angelic. The way her confused chocolate brown eyes stared at me, made it impossible to be angry.

Her scream alerted the staff, and they came rushing in. The moment they entered, they looked both shocked and relieved. I couldn't believe she was awake! Now I could find out about her, her age, her name, perhaps we could be sisters! But she probably had a family who was waiting worried sick about her …

Doctor Norman stood in front of her, and held a torch in front of her eyes. "Look here," she said, shining the torch in her left eye. "And here," she said, shining it in her right. "Now, can you follow the length of my finger with your eyes?" The girl did. "Good, good! Now, do you think you can tell me your name?"

"I'm Isa … I'm Bella … Cadbury. Yeah, Bella Cadbury."

"Okay, and how old are you, Bella?"

"I'm 17."

"There was a child found with you, a young girl only a couple of months old. Is she your child?"

Bella's eyes closed for a couple of seconds before she opened them again, whispering, "Yes."

"Don't worry, dear. We're not here to criticize you. Can you remember what the child's name was?"

"Elle Sw … Elle Cadbury."

"Okay, thank you dear. Would you like anything?"

"Can I … Can I see Elle? Please?" Her voice was almost pleading, begging. She seemed to care so much about her child, and we glanced at each other, warmed by this sign of love.

"Of course, dear. Nurse Roberts, could you bring Elle in for us?" Nurse Roberts stepped out of the room, quickly bringing back the baby.

"Thanks." Bella grinned down at the baby, looking as if she was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Can I – do you mind if I go to the toilet? I think she might need her nappy changed." She grinned up at us, and we nodded.

BPOV

I had known these people for all of sixty seconds, and yet they were being so nice to me, it was almost shocking. They were nicer in that one conversation than anyone I had ever met. The doctor handed me my bag and some clothes, because I said that was where Elle's nappies where and I smiled. This was going to be too easy.

It wasn't that I didn't want to stay, but I needed to sort out my life. The hospital had to have noticed the bruises on my body, and if I stayed questions would soon be asked. Though most of my bruises had healed, they still had a memory of what they were. I shuddered, thinking of it, and knew that I had to leave. I felt awful – these people had clearly cared for me, and I was just going to leave without even saying how grateful I was. Perhaps in the future, I could come back but not now.

I quickly went into the bathroom the nurse had given me directions for and changed as fast as I could. If I was too long, people would come looking for me but if I wondered out of here in my hospital gown it would be too easy recognised. As soon as I was changed, I practically ran out of the door and managed to flag down a cab.

"Thank you." I whispered to the hospital, before turning my back on it and sitting down in the cab. I pulled my purse from my bag and handed him a one hundred dollar bill. I had been careful to transfer all of my money on my credit cards into cash gradually, so as not to arouse suspicion from James.

"Just take me anywhere," I said, holding Elle tightly in my arms. "Anywhere far, far away from here." I instructed and though the driver gave me a questioning look he drove away from the hospital, and I mentally said goodbye to my old life.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV – 5 years later

Tiredly I rubbed my eyes, groaning as the alarm clock signalled it was eight o'clock. My head was pounding from last night, probably from the amount of alcohol I had consumed or perhaps the lack of sleep I had last night, instead engaging in another activity ... I rolled to my side to see if the girl was still there, and let out an annoyed grunt, "Get up!" I snarled, roughly shaking her shoulders.

"W-what?" She asked, looking at me through startled eyes surrounded by smudged eye liner.

"You heard me – get out. This is my place, go home." I pointed out, and she hastily looked around for her clothes, slipping in a way she them seemed to think was sexy. "Call me," she said in a nasal voice, and walked out the door swaying her hips as she did so. I shuddered – I must have been so drunk last night if I had slept with _her_!

I glanced at the suit the maid had prepared for me which hung in front of my mirror. Carlisle wanted me to get a job – to earn my money, he said. Just because he was born poor and had to climb to the top didn't mean I had to! But of course, he didn't listen to my arguments, instead phoning his old friend from college and asking him if I could have a job at his company. A lawyer, I mean seriously, a lawyer. I had only done that stupid course because all the hot girls seemed to be doing it, and I only passed because I bribed the teacher into giving me good grades so how the hell was I supposed to do it for a living?!

However, I grudgingly slipped it on, knowing that Carlisle had threatened to show up here if I didn't turn up for work and I didn't really think he'd appreciate the empty alcohol bottles. I glanced in the mirror at the stupid thing. It was clearly designer – as if anyone would dare to dress _me_ in something less! Glancing at the clock, I figured it was time to leave and hurried out to my limo. My chauffeur already knew where I was going, already having strict instructions to take me to work and only work.

The journey passed quickly, and pretty soon I was inside the building, being directed by Mr Hale into my new office. Apparently I would have a receptionist who was supposed to be 'the best'. I wasn't really paying attention, but I nodded in the right places and when he was about to leave, he did so smiling. Mr Hale was about to walk out of the door, when a Goddess walked into the room joined to mine.

Her hair was messily tied back into a high pony tail, and her face remained natural completely free of any make up. It looked better that way, completing the look of a Goddess. She wore a high waisted skirt and a long sleeved black turtle neck. She seemed professional yet beautiful and I couldn't wait to charm my way into her pants.

Mr Hale, seeing my distraction spoke, "Ah, yes. That's Isabella Cadbury, though she prefers Bella, your new receptionist. I think you'll find her most professional."

"Thanks," I said, waiting for him to leave. He lingered for a moment, his eyes darting from Bella to me, before finally leaving. I walked slowly in, "So, you must be Bella Cadbury, my new receptionist." I spoke slowly, and huskily, the way girls loved.

She glanced up at me, annoyance clear in her eyes, "First of all, it's Miss Cadbury to you and second I can understand you so you can stop speaking so slowly. Lastly, is there something wrong with your throat? Your voice seemed hoarse."

"Excuse me?" I asked, appalled. I was above her – my pay check proved that! And she dared to speak to me as if I was some fool! I would not take it – I was her boss.

"I said – "

"I heard exactly what you said, _Miss _Cadbury, I was merely asking why you were being so rude."

"Well, couldn't you have said that the first time?" Her tone was one of forced politeness, but I could see a spark in her eyes.

"I assumed that you would understand. I didn't realise that I would need to spell it out for you."

"Considering the fact that you're currently not spelling out any words, I would assume that you're wrong Mr Cullen." She retorted, but still with that air of calmness that irritated me.

"I think," I said seductively to her," you're just playing hard to get." I quickly changed business like and said, "I need these documents written out, and my daily planner set for a month on my blueberry. I also need to organise these files, as well as your usual jobs."

"How am I supposed to do all of that in one day?"

"I would suggest working fast, and not stand around talking to your boss. Or else, work over time." I then went back into my office, enjoying the shocked look on her face which quickly turned to anger. Flashing a glare at me, she took the files and started organising them roughly, banging them on the table in annoyance.

The hours past quickly, and I entertained myself by checking my emails, and watching Bella. It was almost cute how she worked; her head was always buried in some sort of folder or file, constantly raising her hand to put the same strand of hair back in its place. Sometimes she raised her eyes to glare in the general direction of me, and I tried to look as if I was busy but I was always peaking out of my eyes to see how she reacted.

Eventually, at about twelve o'clock, and I decided to go out for lunch. My stomach seemed to agree with this, growling hungrily at the prospect of food. Of course, leaving meant walking past Bella. There was clear loathing in her eyes as she glared at me, almost looking envious. "Aren't you having lunch?" I asked her.

"I prefer not to, and besides I have some extra work to do." She looked at me accusingly.

"It's not my fault you have work to do sweetheart. It's called a job." Bella didn't even reply, instead she started clicking furiously on her computer. "There's no need to be angry that I've got a better pay check than you, but then again I suppose you worked that out. I mean I'm clearly far, far more intelligent!"

Her face flushed red and the clicking increased speed though I could see her small pale hand clenched on the edge of the table.

"Not replying just proves how stupid you are." I said, before walking out of the office, whistling merrily.

A taxi and got in, thinking vaguely of going to Morrezli's for lunch, a pizza place I was rather fond of. "Morrezli's," I told the cab driver. I quickly ate, and paid the bill, not really wanting to be late on my first day. Alice texted me about some family gathering, and I sighed angrily. I didn't want to go. It wasn't that I hated them - not really at least - it was more that they all seemed to disapprove of my way of life, and never even let me have any drinks when we were together. That was the whole point of living - alcohol and sex. Where were the people who understood this? I figured if I didn't tet back then they wouldn't know that I had ever gotten it ...

I got another taxi, bringing me to work and I went up to my office. Bella was still sitting in front of the computer, glaring at the scream as if it had killed her brother. I was about to walk into my office when she spoke, her voice musical, though still with that tone of forced politeness, "Mr Cullen, there's a girl on line one. She says she needs to talk to you."

"Did she leave her name."

"Two seconds," Bella said, lifting up a headpiece and putting it on. "Madam, may I please ask your name? Thank you, please hold." She nodded, tapping a button on her headpiece, "Alice Brandon,"

"Hmm ... Tell her I'm at lunch."

"Ms Brandon," she spoke politely, much more than she ever did with me, "I'm afraid Mr Cullen is unavailable at the moment - he's currently having his lunch. Would you like to leave a message ... " She paused listening, and then laughed, pressing the button again. "Uh-huh, please hold. Uh ... She says that she knows that you're here, and wants you to come to the phone right now, or else ... "

As Bella said this, it amazed me how she could say with amusement in her voice while still containing the hate she held for me. She clearly didn't know who Alice was if she didn't thought it was funny whenever Alice threatened people ...

"Okay. What line did you say she was on?"

"Line 1." She replied, returning to the computer scream.

"Uh ... Tell her I'll speak with her, then." I went into my office, pressing 1 and picking up the phone.

"Edward Cullen," Alice irritated voice said, "I wait for an hour for you to come back from your lunch and you try to pretend that you're not there." Her voice, having started out calmly - well calm Alice - had become a loud shriek at the end.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't know you were on the line."

"Well, next time stop taking such a long lunch. Now, about this Sunday do you have any plans?"

"I - "

"Good, because we were all thinking of having dinner at your Carlisle and Esme's house. Just me, you and our parents."

"Alice, I ... er ... have plans on Sunday." I said, hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

_"DO!"_

_"DON'T!"_

"Okay, Alice," I said glancing at Bella who was looking at me curiously as if wondering whether I had gone insane, "my receptionist now thinks I'm insane because of you, but why do you think I don't have any plans?"

"I have a feeling." Damn her physic gift!

"Alice, I don't want to go!"

"But you have to!"

"No, I don't Alice. I'm a legal adult, I can do anything I want to do, and _I'm not going_." I said, slamming down the reciever. Bella was still looking at me curiously, as if wondering what was wrong with me that made me have such complete mood swings. I ignored her, however, not in the mood for small talk and her intolerant attitude towards me. At about five o'clock, she packed up her bags and was about to walk out of the door when I spoke, "Oh, Miss Swan."

With a frustrated sigh, she turned towards me, "Yes, Mr Cullen?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Be in early tomorrow - it will be busy so I'll need you in around ... eight." With a final glare, she turned and left.

It appears that I maybe, possibly have made an enemy.

Now, where's Tanya's number ...

**So that's the second chapter in two days! **

**Anyway, I only got two reviews and one author alert... Not that I'm counting or anything *glances around quickly* But anyway, please, _please_ review! Oh! And what did you guys get for Christmas! I'll tell you what I got if you tell me what you got! I love what I got!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, here you go! Read and review people, and don't forget the review part!**

BPOV

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for a silver Honda to move so I could park in my usual spot. The car park was nearly full, just two or three spaces left. The Honda moved, allowing me to see that there was someone already parked in the place I did. Gritting my teeth and glaring at the silver Volvo, I reversed my car and sped into the opposite direction and parked in one of the other spaces.

I gathered the files I had been working on over night and walked in to the building. People greeted me as I walked past, mostly men but there was no way I was going to date, not after James. Subconsciously, I glanced at the finger on which my wedding ring had been before I realised what I was doing and scowled. I shouldn't be thinking about him – it was in the past, and it would stay there, hopefully forever.

I arrived in my room, joined to my new bosses. He was already in there, chatting to Mr Hale presumably about his new job. He glanced at me, smirking slightly and looking highly pompous in his new suit. I could see his eyes looking me up and down and rolling my eyes, I set down the files underneath my desk and logged onto my computer.

Mr Hale walked out, and my new boss strutted in, "So, you must be Bella Cadbury, my new receptionist."

His voice sounded like velvet, and perhaps if I didn't know the man who owned it I would have thought it was an angel, but unlike an angel he spoke seductively as if he was trying to charm me into sleeping with him. I hated the fact that he had referred to me as his, even putting a slight emphasis on it, though he didn't seem to notice. It was small things like this that reminded me of James, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind – I was at work, and I couldn't burst into tears in front of my new boss.

Instead, I took control. I spoke coolly, trying not to show the painful thoughts running through my head, "First of all, it's Miss Cadbury to you and second I can understand you so you can stop speaking so slowly. Lastly, is there something wrong with your throat? Your voice seemed hoarse."

"Excuse me?" He asked, his tone appalled. Clearly the rich boy wasn't used to being spoken to like that.

"I said – " but he cut across me.

"I heard exactly what you said, _Miss _Cadbury, I was merely asking why you were being so rude."

"Well, couldn't you have said that the first time?" I had to struggle to keep m tone polite, reminding myself that he was my boss and I needed him to like me if I wanted to keep my job.

"I assumed that you would understand. I didn't realise that I would need to spell it out for you."

"Considering the fact that you're currently not spelling out any words, I would assume that you're wrong Mr Cullen." I answered calmly.

"I think," he said, seductively again, "you're just playing hard to get." He quickly changed business like and said, "I need these documents written out, and my daily planner set for a month on my blueberry. I also need to organise these files, as well as your usual jobs."

My mouth dropped and he smirked, "How am I supposed to do all of that in one day?"

"I would suggest working fast, and not stand around talking to your boss. Or else, work over time." He turned round, heading back into his office.

I worked as hard and fast as I could. I couldn't work over time – I needed to pick Elle up from her after school clubs at five! Occasionally, I would glance up and glare at Edward for making me do so much work and sometimes I saw him looking back. It was a bit weird.

At around twelve, he stood up and walked through to my room. I glanced up, my eyes filled with loathing and envy. He was going to lunch, whenever I couldn't because he had given me work so much work! I resisted the urge to scream and looked down again at my work.

"Aren't you having lunch?" He asked.

"I prefer not to, and besides I have some extra work to do." I looked at him, my eyes accusing.

"It's not my fault you have work to do sweetheart. It's called a job." I didn't even reply, instead I started clicking furiously on my computer, trying hard not to voice what I was thinking. "There's no need to be angry that I've got a better pay check than you, but then again I suppose you worked that out. I mean I'm clearly far, far more intelligent!"

I could feel my face heating up with anger, but I didn't reply.

"Not replying just proves how stupid you are." He said, before walking out of the office, whistling merrily.

I could feel the emotions I'd been hiding building up. All of the anger, the pain, and the injustice of it all came coming back. I could see the memories seeping into my mind, and I wished I was stronger. Strong enough to keep them away for good, strong enough that I could open myself up and most of all I wished that I was strong enough that I could forget about everything.

I remembered James saying those exact words; I could remember the blows that followed both mental and physical. I glanced around the office, glad that no one was here to see this. I could hear my phone ringing in my pocket, probably Emmet calling to see how my day was going, but I ignored it. I knew that if I even attempted to talk right now, I would only cry harder.

Some where in between my crying fest, the phone rang and I tried to sober up quickly so it didn't sound like I'd been crying. "H-hello?" I asked into the black headpiece.

"Are you okay? You sound ... I dunno, like you've been crying or something?" A chirpy voice asked.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Okay ... " She said, though the tone sounded disbelieving. "I was wondering if I could speak to Edward?"

"I'm sorry, he's currently unavailable. Would you like me to tell him you called, or leave a message?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, I don't. He just said he was going to lunch."

"Oh. Well then, can I just wait for him?"

"Sure, please hold." I got back to my work, drumming my fingers on the table while I waited for the computer to load.

Eventually, Edward came back. His hand was in his pocket and he was smirking slightly, strutting into the office as if he owned the whole world or something. His high self esteem rolled off in waves, only adding to my dislike of him and I scowled before telling him that someone was on the other line for him.

"Did she leave her name?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as if I was stupid.

"Two seconds," I said, placing on my headpiece. "Madam, may I please ask your name?"

"Oh! Sorry – it's Alice Brandon."

"Thank you, please hold." I pressed a button on my headpiece, and looked at Edward. "Alice Brandon."

"Hmm ... "His face twisted in a grimace, "Tell her I'm at lunch."

I looked at him, irritated, "Miss Brandon, I'm afraid Mr Cullen is unavailable at the moment – he's currently having his lunch. Would you like to leave a message ... " I trailed off.

"OMG! He's totally lying! Ugh! That's so mean of him! Put him on the phone right now, he shall suffer. Or else ... "

"Uh-huh, please hold." I said, attempting to withhold my laughter. "She says that she knows that you're here, and wants you to come to the phone right now, or else ... "

"Okay. What line did you say she was on?"

"Line 1." I responded, returning my attention to the computer screen.

"Uh ... Tell her I'll speak with her, then." He ran his hands threw his already messy bronze hair, and, placing his hands in his pockets he went into his office, closing the door as if he didn't trust me not to listen in.

I finished typing up the last file, and picked up the blackberry Edward had told me to organize, flicking through his list of meetings on the computer. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, glancing at the clock as I did so. Three more hours, I sighed. Who would have known that it would only take about five minutes at the most to hate my boss. That had to be a world record.

I could hear him talking, in a volume that was gradually rising until he was screaming 'don't' into his phone I glanced at him through the glass wall that connected us wondering whether he needed mental health. He glared, and I returned my gaze to the blackberry.

At five o'clock, I grabbed my bag and was about to walk out of the building – at long last – when he called my name.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" I asked, speaking through gritted teeth, attempting not to scream.

"Be in early tomorrow - it will be busy so I'll need you in around ... eight."

I glared at him. I needed to drop Elle off at school at sight thirty, so how the hell was I going to be able to manage that? I walked out, pondering what to do. Maybe Emmet would be able to. There was only one thing I knew, I didn't hate Edward Cullen. That wasn't a strong enough word.

I loathed him.

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the wait! I'm totally exhausted, what about you guys? Now I'm just going to curl up and go to sleep, I feel like I haven't in weeks! Feel free to review ... 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Look, I know I haven't updated in forever but I've had loads of exams, and I can't promise the next update will be super fast. Anyway, here's the chapter.

I glanced at the clock, like I had been doing frequently recently, though time always seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly. There was only ten minutes left, thank God!

It was Friday, my favourite day of the week except maybe Saturday. Friday meant two days of no work, and no work meant no seeing Edward! My eyes returned to the clock once more which seemed to taunt me, telling me only four seconds had passed since I had last looked.

Tick ... Tock... 

Tick ... Tock...

The sound of its slow ticking filled the air, the only noise in the otherwise soundless room. I resisted the urge to break the damn thing; knowing then I wouldn't be able to see what time it was.

I fiddled my fingers absent-mindedly, hoping time would miraculously accelerate. Elle was at a sleepover with her friend Sarah tonight. Vaguely, I wondered what they were doing, before my thoughts went to what I would be doing tonight.

I was thinking maybe I would go home, take a warm shower and get changed in my pyjamas. Perhaps I'd curl up in front of the TV or read a good book while sipping a warm cup of hot chocolate with a flake, and whipped cream, and marshmallows ... Then, I would lie down in bed, with lots of nice, warm blankets and go to sleep, maybe have a lie in, in the morning. It would be perfect.

My phone buzzed, the ironic choice of my ringtone filling the silence of the room.

(Ooh, yeah)  
Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say (baby)  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property  
As from today (baby)  
You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I'm stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothin' but my way  
My loneliness ain't killin' me no more

'Cuz now I'm stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothin' but my way  
My loneliness ain't killin' me no more.

"Hey, Emmet, what's wrong?"

"We're going clubbing tonight!" He screamed.

"Okay, Emmet, I think you might have just deafened me, but I don't really want to."

"WHY NOT?" He asked, and I could almost hear his pout.

"Well, I was sort of thinking of maybe having a nice, cosy night in ... "

"Bella ... "

"Emmet ... " I mimicked.

"You never go out anymore! You need a life!"

"No I don't. I had a life, and you know what happened."

"But this is different. James isn't here, and he doesn't even know you're alive. It's been five years, Bella. You have to move on with your life."

"I know, and I am. I totally have a life!"

"Really, Bella? You know you can't lie to me."

"Of course I do!" Though my voice sounded high, and we both knew I was lying.

"Bella, you wake up, go to work and come home. You look after Elle, maybe have a chat with me, then you put Elle to bed, stay up till she falls asleep and then you do. You don't have any other friends except me. You have to get a life."

"I have one."

"But you're not living it." His tone, usually the light, happy tone of the Emmet I knew was one full of knowledge and wisdom.

"It's hard Emmet." I whispered.

"I know, but sometimes when you move on, it hurts at first but in the end it's all over."

"I can't believe that you're the one giving me advice."

"I know," he laughed. "But you need it."

"Where did you learn all of this, anyway?"

"I was reading some magazines, you know some Cosmos ... Real manly magazines."

"Fine. I'll go out tonight, but I don't want to get drunk, and I don't want you to either."

"Bella, that's where the fun is!"

"No coming if there's drinking."

"How about I drink a little bit, I won't get drunk! I swear, and you can drive or something."

"Fine. Are you at our apartment?"

"Coming into your work. I know you didn't bring your car today, so I figured I'd pick you up. Maybe I'll see your boss, kill him ... "

EPOV

I walked inside Bella's room, glancing around at how neat she kept it. She was on the phone to someone, and seemed unaware of my presence, "No way, Emmet!" Her boyfriend? It wouldn't surprise me, yet I couldn't stop myself from feeling annoyed that she wouldn't sleep with me once. It irritated me that she seemed immune to my advances.

She paused, listening to this Emmet jerk, "He's the sort of guy that would file a lawsuit." Hmm, who was she talking about? I was slightly intrigued about who she hated.

"Yeah, well he's an ass."She paused again, "It seriously isn't funny! Okay, okay! Speak to you real soon, bye!"

"So," I said, putting my arms around her small waist, "who was that?"

"Ugh! Let go of me!" She grimaced, pulling out of my embrace.

"Who were you talking about? That guy at the end?"

"Oh ... You heard that?" She asked.

"Yeah, who was it?"

"Just ... y – some guy."

I glanced up as some burly guy walked in, "And you are? I thought security was supposed to stop people like you from coming in."

He looked at Bella; they looked at me, then at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What? Stop laughing! I could fire you right at this moment."

Muscle-dude looked at me menacingly. Bella began speaking, "You would need a valid reason for that, and in court laughing at you once would not be thought of as one." She said it in a 'duh' tone. "You should know that, since you're supposed to be my boss."

Muscle-Dude said, "So you're Edward Cullen. I'm Emmet." He extended his hand.

"Okay." I reached my hand out to shake his, and his fingers started crushing my hands. He lent in, super fast, and whispered, "If you fucking touch another hair of Bella's I swear I will kill you." And then he was back where he had been.

"Emmet." Bella said. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't mean anything he says."

"Bella."

"Emmet."

"I'm just protecting you."

And then they just sort of stared at each other in that infuriating way that people do whenever they have this giant secret but they're not going to tell anyone. You could tell that they were silently arguing – Bella's eyes were full of defiance, and Emmet's were protective.

I supposed I couldn't really blame him. I mean if I was a one woman man, and Bella miraculously got over her hatred of me, I would probably be protective too. But the event that I ever stopped dating, if you could call what I did dating, it was unlikely.

AN: Here you go, now don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**So, basically I know. I've been a totaly byotch for not updating and all. I totally understand how irriated you must feel, and I'm ready for the fruit people. lol. Anyway, so this whole chapter is just EPOV and I'm sorry if it sounds a little bad or anything I've been totally depressed due to personal reasons. OMG! That sounded so icky and all professional and ew! Anyway, I'm better now and for all the people who think I'm insane, I'm not I don't even go to therapy! (And never have) No offence to people who do, I want to be a therapist when I'm older anyway!**

**So enough about me (that sounds like I'm on a date lol. I hysterical. I actually feel a little sick actually) let's get to the chapter!!!!**

**Quote for the chapter :**

**If love if not a game, ****why are there so many players?**

**- Nikki Jentis**

**Love is like falling off a building - it doesn't hurt until you land**

**- anonymous**

* * *

I glanced at my phone, the only source of light in the narrow street I was currently in. My gaze rose to the small cramped apartments above me, wondering how they survived. It had to be really claustrophobic. Uninterested, I put my phone away - I knew these streets well enough to not need any light to see where I was going. I walked slowly, gracefully to the club from which I could already hear the chorus of '_Hit Me Baby One More Time_' blasting from the club.

As I walked, my gaze fell on a group of men, all of them in their late twenties, early thirties. There was one in the centre, who seemed to be the eldest of the group, carrying a half empty vodka bottle, from which he was gulping down large amounts. Two flanked him, on each of his sides, making there an overall total of five men.

It didn't take much imagination to think of exactly what they were planning on doing that night, and the thought sent shudders down my spine. Even now, their eyes were darting from side to side, clearly looking for their nights first victim. I knew that my own practice wasn't exactly much better, but at least I asked their _permission_.

However, I quickly averted my eyes because of three things. One, my interest was hard to capture, and even harder to keep. Two, because I knew how easily drunks were to aggravate, even with a glance. And three, if I stood there a minute longer looking at them, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting into a fight with them and I knew Carlisle wouldn't be pleased if I had another run in with the police _again,_even if he bribed them to keep my record clean.

However, as much I tried not to admit it, even to myself, I knew that the first to reasons were merely cover up stories for the third, and the reason behind the third yet another. I had always hated men that did _that_. Even thinking about them now, though they were now far behind me, caused fury to surface, and I found myself resisting the temptation to pull out my phone and dial the police.

Even so, I walked on growing near to the club wit every step I took. I wondered vaguely whether there was still any hot girls there, given it was already past one. Usually I came in at about twelve, maybe twelve thirty as by then some of the girls were getting a tad tired, a little wasted and wanted a man's comfort for the night. I offered them that comfort.

I returned my eyes onto the building in front of me, a club I went to frequently. The bouncer nodded at me as I walked in through the oak doors and into the crowd of people inside. It was usual for so many people to still be there this late, but I immediately saw the attraction that was keeping them there.

In the centre, her back to me and hair covering her face was a brunette Goddess. She was wearing spaghetti dress ending just above her knee with a teasing neckline, designed clearly by-

Oh my God, I was turning into Alice! I slapped my hand to my face, groaning as I tried to lure back my manliness!

"Hey baby," came a nasally voice from beside me, and I found myself looking at girl, who seemed to be wearing left over scraps of clothing, leaving little for imagination. Perhaps if she just walked out in her underwear, which I highly doubted would be more revealing that her current outfit, she'd be more covered up. Heck, she was practically wearing nothing!

"Uh ... hi." I said, before returning my gaze to the brunette girl who seemed to have captured every male's attention.

"She's kind of pretty, isn't she?"

"That's an understatement." I corrected.

"I bet I'd beat her hands down if there was a contest between us. You agree, right?"

"Er ... " I said, glancing at her orange face, and blotchily faked tanned arms.

"Speechless, are we?" She asked in a 'seductive' voice.

I looked around, seeing the brunette leaving the dance floor and a long line of males following her. "I have to go." I said, not wanting to miss my chance from being with her. I sped in and out of the males and finally, due to the numerous sports teams I had been in back in high school, got there first.

She was sitting by the bar on a stool, her hands on either side of her face, hiding it from my searching eyes. "Hey, beautiful." I said slowly and seductively. "Brrr! My hands are cold." I complained, moving myself closer to her perfection.

"Go away!" She mumbled, her voice sounding oddly familiar, but I was probably just mixing it up with someone else.

"Can I warm them in your heaving breasts?" I asked, my arms around her waist.

"Ugh! Edward, get the hell of me!" She yelled, jumping up and slapping my face. Hard.

I also noticed why the voice sounded familiar to me. Because the brunette Goddess, the girl who had been dancing so amazingly, who had captured every male's attention was, well ... my secretary. A total Romeo and Juliet story.

"Jesus Christ! Bella! What the heck are you doing here? In a club?" It was not anywhere I suspected I would ever see her. She appeared to be one of those girls who wouldn't be caught dead partying, let alone at a club! What was happening to the world?

"I could ask you the same question. Picking up another girl are we? Were you even going to learn my name before you tried to get into my pants?"

"I know your name, it's Bella. Duh!"

"I was speaking of before you knew it was me, you idiot! I can't believe your my boss!"

"Oh, well ... Uh,"

"See! You disgust me, Mr Cullen."

"You know we're not in work, so we can call each other our names."

She glared at me, "Of course, I _can_, if I wanted to that it. However, this is _strictly_ a work relationship, not a intimate one, not a friendship one. I shouldn't even be an acquaintance to you! We work together at work, and that's _it_."

"Hey, Bella! Oh, and Edward, the boss right?" Emmet asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Hold on, I have to ask Bella something." I said, not taking my eyes off Bella.

"Go ahead." She shot.

"Uh ... Did I miss something here? Because earlier it was like ... dislike, but now its like ... loathing."

"Its nothing, Emmet. At least, none of its my fault. The blame purely lies with Mr Cullen."

"So, I can ask you something then?"

"Sure, shoot!" Emmet grinned.

"Oh, sorry Emmet. I meant Bella."

"Right."

"Spit it out."

"When was the last time you had sex, Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward ... " Emmet said, making slashing movements with his hands. I ignored him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Or even a relationship?"

"Edward, don't." The slashing movements intensified.

"I ... "

"Not in a very long time. I thought so, probably because of the giant stick up your ass." I said, turning away, though not before I saw the look of tears gleaming in Bella's eyes. I wasn't sure how that upset her, I was telling the truth and I wasn't going to apologise for it.

It was long after, maybe an hour, or half of one that Emmet came over to me.

"Hey, me and Bella are about to leave."

"Okay." I said, a little curious about why he was telling me that when earlier today he was threatening me about hurting Bella.

"Look, I know you and Bella aren't exactly ... " He trailed off, uncertainly.

"Friends?" I suggested.

"Yeah, friends." He agreed. "And that I've only met you today, and I've known Bella since ... for a long time, let's say."

"Okay." I said again.

"So I might be a little bit biased to be on Bella's side, and she doesn't exactly make that much of an effort to be friendly with you but ... " He trailed of again.

"But?" I prodded. I was interested in what he had to say.

"You have to understand that you didn't give her a good impression, and I have to admit that you do come of as a bit of a player. Bella judges alot on first impressions, and she's very stubborn so a lot of the time no matter how many people tell her how great you might be, she won't listen, man."

"Uh-huh." I said, wondering why he was telling me this.

"You need to show her your not the person she thinks she is. That's the only way to get back on her good side. Or try to be nicer around her. Just do something, because I really don't want her to get fired or something.

"I'm not going to fire her, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does Bella sort of ... get offended by .. small things."

"It isn't my story to tell. God help her for what she went through." I looked at him, my interest sparked completely now, wondering what he was going to tell me. What did she go through? "I can ... I will tell you that I met her after _It_ happened. I'm the only one that knows. Bella, she bottles things up, and it didn't help that this was something she couldn't really tell anyone or else J - or else." He corrected himself, noticing his slip just in time.

"So, something happened to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was big, man. Something that still sort of affects her. Its more brought on by insults that trigger memories. Anyway, just sort of lay off the insults or something, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, dazed.

"But if I get word you hurt her ... "

"Uh-huh, I understand."

"Right, that's awesome, man!" He saluted, "See you!"

* * *

I found myself, for what must have been the first time in a long while, spending the night alone without anyone else. After I spoke with Emmet, my mind was so preocupied thinking of things that could affect Bella that it couldn't concentrate on anything else. I couldn't stop thinking about what must have happened, the possibilities were endless.

Death? Blackmail? Coma? Drugs? Alcohol? Rehab? Addiction? Crime? Theft? Rape? Break up? Kid-nap? Ransom?

They were only a few of the possibilities that filled my mind, each one adding even more horror. I could picture each scenario, with Bella the victim each time and an oddly dressed man as the offender. Even the with the addiction scenario, I could picture him giving Bella the drugs which he had gotten her addicted on.

Clearly, Bella Swan was a mystery I would never solve.

* * *

**So there we are, Edward knows something happened to Bella and is dying to know what. Anyway, now you have to review and I'll update quickly ... **

**J****ust a word of two will garantee an extremely fast update ... **

**xmollyx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so was I right when I promised a fast update if I reviewed! I know! I was! I did! For the frist time ever!**

**Also, a big thank you to mollycullen for putting up an author's note telling everyone to read my story! Thank you to everyone who did - for the first time I got more than five reviews for a chapter!!!!!**

**Quotes:**

**_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime_**

**_-_ Bette Davis**

**_If you judge people, you have no time to love them._**

**_-_ Mother Teresa  
**

**OMG! Isn't that last one so Edward right now!!!!!!!! I just saw it and I was like AH! SO EDWARD!!!! So I had to put it in!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

**See you at the bottom ...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I groaned, rolling over as I reached out to put my arm around the girl from last night only to touch empty air. Opening my eyes slightly, I flinched back from the light coming in from the window, before I slowly turned them to the other side of my double bed.

No girl.

Perhaps she's left early? Could that happen? Were girls allowed to leave before the man told them to? It had never happened to me before. Perhaps she'd left something - a number perhaps - for me to phone like the others in case I had any questions or if I wanted any 'services'.

No number.

What about underwear? Clothes? Make-up? Deodorant? They always left something, but so many of them came back to retrieve their losses and usually a 'quickie' too,that I sometimes wondered whether it was purposely, rather than accidently.

No underwear.

No clothes.

No make-up.

No deodorant.

Condoms! No girl would ever want to take condom wrappers out with them! That was one thing that they wouldn't steal.

No wrappers.

So then ... where was my girl? I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened in my strangely ... _un_-fuzzy mind. Where was the hangover? What did I _do_ last night? I massaged my temples, knowing it always helped recall the events but found I didn't need to - I already remembered perfectly.

And I was pretty sure I went crazy last night. Temporarily insane, as Carlisle would diagnose it. And I seriously had! I mean it was so ... not me! Did I have a multiple personality disorder I wasn't aware of? Making a mental note to ask Carlisle the next time I saw him, I wondered what the hell I was thinking! I mean it was like I was a _normal_, _sane_, _non-_clubbing sort of guy which I most certainly wasn't!

I had spent the whole night thinking about her. Oh no, not a party, no hot girl, just thinking about my secretary. Hey Edward, what'd you do last night? Oh, just hanging round my apartment thinking about my totally hot secretary who has some secret about her past she won't tell me. How do I know this? Oh this big muscular guy called Emmet told me about it even though he's threatening to kill me if I hurt her. What are you doing with that needle?

Plus, apart from the fact that they'll think I'm insane and take me to loony-vile, my whole reputation which took me years - YEARS - to create is going to come crashing down and all because of my stupid secretary!

**

* * *

**

I sipped from a coffee I had bought from Starbucks on my way to the office as I thought vaguely of the past few days. For one thing, I had bought my own Starbucks for one of the first times in my life. Apparently my door-man's (who made sure I had a coffee before I left for work each day) wife was going into surgery today because she had leukaemia or something and he figured that it was a good excuse to take a day of work! _Somebody_ wasn't getting their Christmas tip this year!

On Friday night, like Saturday and Sunday, I hadn't gotten much sleep due to a certain brunette secretary who was late. Had she decided it was her new job to try and irritate me. All through last night, like the previous ones, possible scenarios had been flooding through my head, causing me to be immune to sleep. I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently, wondering where she was.

An odd sensation fell over me, an emotion I couldn't identify. I had been both looking forward and dreading this morning, partly because of what she said and what I said but she deserved it! It was a totally honest mistake to think she was someone else, that didn't mean she had to take a bitch fit on me! It was definitely more of a compliment. I mean, that I - Edward _Cullen_ - liked her enough to hit on her. Most girls would kill for that.

But the weird feeling was still hanging over me. What the hell was it? It was not normal for me to feel strange emotions!

The door to my office opening startled my thoughts. Inwardly gasping, I struggled to keep a cool appearance, "You're late." I stated, keeping my voice low. That seemed to have done the job. Smooth, Edward! Go Edward! Go Edward! Go -

"Well done, you can tell the time! Would you like a gold star for that, Mr Cullen?"

"Can you not start with me?"

"Can you not be so easy to start with?" She fired back. God, this girl was good!

"I didn't know you were going to be at the club." I jumped to the matter, unable to handle the tension in the air.

"So? Does that give you any more of a right to try, failing by the way, to hit on me?"

"It was an honest mistake. I's never seen you out of your work clothes before." I said, withholding saliva as I thought of Bella in her dress ...

"And?"

"Well, that's it. I'm not going to try and say sorry for something which isn't my fault at all!" The strange, alien emotion seemed to be back, stronger this time.

"So you're saying it's my fault that you turned up at the club, watched me dance and tried to hit on me with your eyes practically permanently glued to my chest the whole night?" So she _had_ noticed.

"I - "

"Hey, Edward," Christian, a girl from the office, interrupted us. "Mr Hale said to assign you this case."

"Okay, thanks Christian." I reached out for it when she suddenly dropped it.

"Opps! I'm so sorry, Edward." She bent down low, making me notice for the first time how inappropriate her clothes were and handed the file to me.

"Uh ... Thanks, Christian." I glanced down at the file in my hands, noticing a scrap of paper with a phone number on it.

"Call me," she blew a kiss, glared at Bella and walked out

And now Bella was glaring at me.

She was turning to walk out when I spoke, "Hey! I can't help it if I'm wanted."

Bella turned round, her narrowed eyes boring wholes into my own. Fist clenched, she spoke in a rough, hate-filled tone, "You _disgust_ me," before she broke eye-contact and walked out, her small hands still curled into fists.

* * *

"I don't get her, Jasper. I seriously don't!" I complained, grabbing a beer from my fridge. We had become good friends in college, part of the reason Carlisle signed me up for his Dad's company.

"Well, you know she is a girl and they function differently than us."

"Yeah, but its different! Its like she's just some sort of giant mystery puzzle which no one can solve! I mean all the time I say something, she says something, I say something and she looks like she might cry except then she just comes up with a giant come back!"

"And how do you feel about that?" Jasper asked, glancing at me, from his notepad he was scribbling down urgently on.

"Well, it makes me feel so- Hey!" I shouted, realising what he was doing. "Stop treating me like one of your patients! I am mentally fine. Fine! _Fine!_ FINE! I'M NOT CRAZY! NOT! NOT! NOT - "

"Uh ...Edward?" Jasper interrupted, staring down at me. "Do you realise what you're doing?"

"Telling you I'm not crazy," I answered, making it clear I thought he was slow.

"No, I mean ... Just look down at yourself."

I did what I was told, my eyes finding my raised fist on the way down to coffee table, like I had been doing repeatedly, though unconsciously, through my rant.

"Let's not speak of this." I told him, taking a gulp from my beer and hoping it would make me forget this had happened.

"Okay, well then ... I suppose I'll see you later then? I have to catch up on some paper work for my patients. You should look at your first case too. Dad said it was an important one. Might be hard to win, but he says he has every faith in you, and everyone likes a little challenge."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

I heard the soft click as the door close, and Jasper calling bye to me once more but I didn't turn round, my mind too preoccupied on thinking where I had left the file. Rubbing my head, I tried to remember exactly where I had been before, regretting the beer I had gulped down, in vane, to try to forget the embarrassment I had endured. After searching the whole house, I finally I found it in my briefcase, smacking myself on the head for being so idiotic for not thinking of it before.

I opened the file I hadn't even glanced at before, curious at why it was such an important case. Flicking through when it had to be in for, and the court date I glanced at who I was defending.

Alicia Banks. Apparently she was deforcing her husband and charging him for abuse. I doubted whether she was actually an abuse sufferer, given exactly how rich her ex-husband was. Laurent Houski was one of the richest known people in the world, with the exception of myself and a few other families of course.

It seemed much more likely that this was more of a well laid out plot to send the husband off to prison so she could have the house and all the money, not having to share any of it with him, never having to work another day for the rest of her life.

How odd the female mind works.

Not only was there an abuse charge, there was also rape, theft, murder, blackmail ... The list went on and on. Apparently she had been abused since she married him, and when asked why she had never stepped forward before to report it she said 'If I did, he threatened to murder all of my family. However, now that he's done that, though I was never anything but faithful to him through all of the abuse and threats, I have decided to come clean and try to move on with my life, getting justice for how he has ruined it in so many ways.'

Yeah. _Right._

And I was Santa Claus.

* * *

**So that's Edward, disbelieving as always. **

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Awful? Amazing?**

**Please review to tell me what you guys think, and there'll definately be a nice, fast update waiting for you right around the corner ...**

**That sounded so weird.**

**Let's try again. Review, even if its just a word or two, and I'll update _very_ soon ...**

**Sooner than you might believe ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone who reviewed thank you. Everyone who didn't grrrr.**

**I think I'm getting quite good at this updating regularly thing, don't you think? I like it, so everyone review when you finish reading or I might just stop - gasp!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT AND VITAL TO KNOW!**

**It has come to my attention, and obviously a lot of other readers who wouldn't stop PM-ing me about it (you know who you are...) that sometimes in Edward's POV he has refered to Bella as Bella SWAN and not Bella CADBURY. He does NOT know Bella's real name, and NO he does not know anything about Bella's secret past other than the fact he knows from Emmet that she did, indeed, have one.**

**Anyway, now that I'm through yelling at everyone who wouldn't stop PM-ing me - grr - we can move on to my second favourite part (first is reviews ... ) ...**

**Quotes!**

**Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage.**

**- Ambrose Bierce**

**Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle.**

**- Amy Bloom**

* * *

**EPOV**

Tiredly, I rubbed my hands on my eyes trying to focus on the case in front of me rather than the lack of sleep I had been getting lately. Needless to say it was taking its toll, not only on my concentration but also on my looks. It didn't really help the fact that considering the fact I bribed all of my examiners to give me good grades that I had no idea what the hell I was doing with my court case. Obviously, there was the basic points, but I was expected to be an amazing lawyer, as amazing and flawless as Carlisle's skills as a doctor or my own as a womaniser.

It was hard to keep my attention on the case, especially when I didn't exactly believe my client, and I found my eyes shifting to Bella, through the glass wall that separated us. She was, as was her custom, typing away on her computer.

Weeks had passed since we had our last conversation, an awkward silence now filling each moment we shared together. We had no arguments, no fall-outs just formal talk with nothing else, no back-talk.

Though I hated to admit it, I hated it! I missed the old Bella who was actually funny looking back, though still quite a pain in the ass. Still was ... But now, and I hated the saying but it was true, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Perhaps it had been coming on gradually since we met, or maybe it was always there but we had never realised it but now... We realised it.

Every time I looked at her, the strange, alien emotion came rushing back from hibernation as if she was calling for it or something. I didn't know how to describe it, but it made me feel ... _not _right. Awkward. Strange. I had no idea what it was. Jasper, apparently knows, or at least thinks he knows what it is, but he won't tell me because apparently that's not what physcologists do, though I wasn't a patient.

I picked up a pen, twirling it uncertainly in my hand, before writing down a possible question. Reading it through, I picked the pen up again, crossing out the statement I was going to ask.

My gaze fell on Bella, remembering what Mr Hale had told me just before my lunch break on my very first day. God, it felt like years ago! He said that if I had any problems, questions about things I should go to Bella.

Why Bella? I can remember asking that, thinking of her as merely a cheeky secretary, and then being answered that Bella was, in fact, a former law student with a PHD in law, making her higher in law than myself. She could become a lawyer if she wanted to, however she turned down the position, quite angrily I can remember Mr Hale saying, and that she was happy with a secretary's position and had been since she started.

Slightly terrified of her reaction, I walked into her office, glancing around. "I love what you've done with the place."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Look, I'm not here to pick a fight."

"What do you want, Edward?" She asked, not looking up from her computer.

"I ... needhelpwiththecase." I blurted out quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"What was that, Edward? I didn't quite make it out."

Though there was evident satisfaction in her tone, clearly telling me that she had indeed heard me and merely wanted me to repeat it, I did, knowing if I did what I wanted to do she wouldn't help me.

"I need help with the case."

"You know normally I would just give you some sort of really annoyed bitchy comment but I can actually see how hard you're working in there. Plus, I had a late night last night since Elle - I just did."

Again, another three things revealed themselves to me again, some of which bringing more questions than answers.

For one thing while I had been watching her, she had also clearly been watching me. Why though,was the question.

Secondly, she too looked extremely tired, dark circles forming around her slightly bloodshot eyes and was, I had noticed from my observation though I had never realised it until now, constantly yawning.

And finally, there was a mystery she was keeping from me. No, I knew that already, but something else and she was letting it slip gradually, but I wanted to know it now. However, I needed her help on the case and I had a feeling that she might not help me if I started badgering her about telling me about her secret past which I wasn't supposed to know about.

"Right, well for starters I just don't believe the woman."

"You case is that one about Alicia Banks, right?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I know a lot more than you think I do." She said suspiciously. "Anyway, how can you not believe?"

"Bella, her husband is one of the richest men in the world. Tell me, which woman would not want him out of her way so she can avoid all possible run-ins with him, and get all the money and property?"

"I know I wouldn't. Money can't buy you happiness."She was looking at me, but her eyes were glazed as if far away from where we sat. Shuddering slightly, she looked back at me, raising an eyebrow at my intent gaze.

"Maybe that's one woman philosophy, but she - this client - might think differently. It would mean Alicia would never have to work another day."

"No one, man or woman, wants that."

"I do."

"No you don't! You don't understand, do you?" She asked angrily, running her hands through her hair. "If you really didn't want to be here, you would make that happen! If you really didn't give a shit about working then you would just go home and sleep all day. Do you not understand that?"

"I suppose, when you say it like that, it makes sense but - "

"How do you not get it? Without a job you make no difference to the world, and I know you well enough to know that if you didn't have this then you would sleep all day, sleep with a girl at night and the cycle continues. Don't you see, your life would be meaningless without a job."

Slightly troubled by how far she could see in to me, I nodded.

"So you get it that maybe, just maybe, she isn't lying?"

"Sort of."

She exhaled angrily, trying to clam herself, before she allowed herself to speak again. "Look, imagine if you were being abused. Your husband would not let you have any friends in case you told them, he would isolate you from your family because you might tell them, check your every move to make sure you weren't ever anywhere you weren't supposed to be! Don't you realise that being abused isn't just physical? Nasty comments aside, can you not imagine how isolated you would feel if that happened to you? How scared, terrified to run but you know that soon you'll have to or one morning it will get even worse and he'll kill you."

I glanced at her watering eyes, her clenched fists. "You speak ... from experience?"

"No." She shook her head angrily. "Not from experience."

"How do you know all of this, then?"

"I ... knew someone." She whispered, and I didn't miss the trace of longing in her voice, nor the past tense verb in her sentence.

"So, you reckon that this Alicia Banks girl is telling the truth?"

"Edward, as a lawyer, you're never going to get anywhere if you don't have any faith in your clients. Let me guess, and no I haven't been stalking you, you've been pacing around your office, writing down and scribbling out possible questions to ask, unable to think of anything origonal to ask?"

"How do you know all of that?"

"I know you probably never studied in law school, but you'd be surprised how great a lawyer can turn out even if they did exactly what you did in law school. However, I've seen many amazing lawyers, who would have turned out great, but didn't go far enough because they didn't trust their client. Trust is key in every relationship."

"Thank you." I said, grateful for the advice. "But why are you telling me this?"

"The first case can be stressful, every lawyer knows that. Its what makes or brakes a lawyer."

"So, are you going anywhere tonight?"

"Why would I be?" She asked curiously.

"Well, its just its 14th February! Its Valentines Day, so I just figured that you and Emmet would be - "

"Me and Emmet aren't dating, just best friends. Why would you think we were?"

"Just because you always hang out with him."

"So you automatically assume that just because we hang out together we date? Does that mean that because we work together we date?"

"Uh ... no. I just assumed."

"Well then don't assume."

"Fine!"

"Okay!

"Alright!"

"Huh. Where are you going tonight? Going on the prowl for some intoxicated hot girl to sleep with?"

"First of all, don't say prowl its more a ... search. And they're not intoxicated," she raised her eyebrow, "...completely."

"So pretty much, yeah?"

"I suppose. Where are you going tonight anyway? Finding some boyfriend material?" I asked her teasingly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were born to be a comedian?"

"No."

"Exactly."

* * *

**So that's it. Don't forget to review or the next update won't be as quick!**

**You'd better have read my AN at the top telling you guys about the last names.**

**Alright ,review!**

**Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!**

Okay guys, I know I've been absent from this site for like a month, but I have a very good reason for it, so **PLEASE READ THIS OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO PUBLISH ANY MORE STORIES!!!!**

I'm on my friend's computer - my laptop has messed itself up somehow and on **certain letters they only produce numbers**. If I **press fn it works**, but then I have to type one-handed, and I can't do that very well.

So, I'm asking you if anyone has any idea of how to fix this, or a friend/ family member/neighbour who happens to be a computer geek can you please ask them to see if they know anything about this and contact me straight away and I swear I'll get right onto doing a chapter ...

I know you guys probably aren't exactly on the right side of me, so **I'm offering a persuasion thing:**

If you guys can help me update this, I promise **_a double_**, or possibly _**a triple update**_ and I will _**update at least every three days!**_


End file.
